castlevaniafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dracula
Pah! Menschheit! Ein Moloch des Hasses und der Lūge... ist es das, wofūr Ihr kāmpft? Gut, dann kāmpft jetzt und sterbt fūr die Sūnden der Menschen! - Dracula zu Richter Belmont Dracula (auch bekannt als Mathias Cronqvist oder Vlad Țepeș) ist DER Bösewicht in Castlevania! Er ist der letzte Boss in fast allen Spielen, außer dem chronologisch ersten und letzten beiden Spielen der Reihe. Er basiert lose auf dem gleichnamigen Charakter aus Bram Stoker's Dracula und der historischen Figur Vlad Tepes Draculea, genannt „der Pfähler”. Kräfte und Einfluss Graf Dracula ist ein unsterblicher Vampir, der den Rang des dunklen Lords hat, welcher an den Kräften des Chaos zieht, zu dem als König der Nacht aufgesehen wird und der als die Verkörperung des Bösen gilt. Viele schwächere Kreaturen der Dunkelheit und besessene Menschen sind ihm fanatisch ergeben und glauben, dass er die Welt von ihrem besudelten Status reinigen und eine neue Weltordnung bringen wird. Ihr Glauben ist so stark, dass selbst nach dem Ende seines Regenerationszykluses im Jahr 1999, sie sich sicher waren, dass er zurückkehren würde, wenn sie nach ihm rufen. Wegen dieser Ergebenheit, warf ihm auch Richter Belmont vor, er stehle die Seelen der Menschen und verwandle sie in seine Sklaven. Dracula entgegnete, dass das selbe über alle Religionen gesagt werden könne und führte weiter aus, dass Richter nur Sklave seines Glaubens und seines Gottes sei, so wie viele andere. Desweiteren merkte er an, dass es nicht seine Wahl war, dass er zurückkehrte, sondern dass es Menschen waren, die ihn zurück in die Welt der Lebenden riefen, als die Kraft von Christus geschwächt war und viele von ihnen dem Wahnsinn verfielen. In einigen der früheren Konzepte, wie z.B. in der japanischen Anleitung zu Akumajou Densetu (Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse), war Dracula ein begeisterter Dämonenanbeter, der seine Seele und die seines Sohnes, Alucard, an einen Dämon verkaufte, im Austausch für seine Kraft. Diese Idee wurden später niemals mehr aufgegriffen und steht auch im Konflikt, mit späteren Entwicklungen, so wurden die Ursprünge von Draculas Kräften in Lament of Innocence erklärt und sein Sohn, Alucard, erhielt seine Kräfte, als sein Vater schon längst ein Vampir war, wie in Symphony of the Night erklärt wird. Draculas Kräfte kommen von seinem Besitz des Crimson Stones, den er niemals verlor. Mit diesem absorbierte er die Kräfte einen herrschenden Vampir Lords, namens Walter Bernhard. Dracula ist Walter ähnlich, da er, wie schon Walter vor ihm, ein eigenes magisches Schloss und Legionen von Monstern hat, ja selbst manche von Walters Attacken, benutzt er auch. Desweiteren scheint auch Draculas Fähigkeit, immer wieder von den Toten zurückzukehren, von Walter zu stammen, da dieser, nachdem er von Leon Belmont besiegt wurde, sagte, mit seinen Kräften, würde er mit Sicherheit zurück kommen. Die Ursprünge von Draculas Schloss, von dem es in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow heißt, es sei das Symbol, seiner dämonischen Kräfte, sind Unbekannt und es ist auch nicht bekannt, ob es eine Verbindung zum Schloss von Walter Bernhard gibt. Es scheint eher so, als ob Dracula, nachdem er Walters Seele mit dem Crimson Stone übernommen hat, auch sein Schloss mit übernommen hat. Historisch wäre es auch logisch, dass Dracula sein Schloss irgendwann zwischen den Ereignissen von Lament of Innocence (1094) und Dracula's Curse (1476) gebaut hat, da dies auch die Zeit ist, in der Vlad der Pfähler (der echte Dracula) geherrscht hat. Es ist nicht ganz bestätigt, aber wie Dracula Macht über die Monster hat, wird in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow gezeigt. Soma Cruz, die Reinkarnation von Dracula, besitzt die Power of Dominance über die Kreaturen der Nacht. Sein Einfluss auf die Menschheit wird ganz spezifiziert, kann jedoch logisch hinterfragt und vorausgesetzt werden. Folgt man dem original Bram Stoker Roman und der gleichnamigen Verfilmung, ist der Grund für seine Anhänger, Draculas Fähigkeit der Hypnose. Dracula könnte auch einfach eine sehr überzeugende Persönlichkeit sein. Es besteht auch die Möglichkeit, dass er während seines Untoten Leben, Menschen glauben machte, er sei der wahre Retter der Menschheit. Oder er genoss einfach ein hohes Ansehen bei satanistischen Kulten. Dracula zeige große Macht in seinen Kämpfen. Zu seinen Kräften gehören u.a. Feuer zu schießen, sowohl als simple Feuerbälle, oder als großflächige Fontänen; die Kontrolle über Fledermäuse und andere Kreaturen der Nacht; die Fähigkeit sich in einen Wolf, eine Fledermaus, Nebel, oder andere scheußlichere Formen zu verwandeln, die seine Kräfte nur steigern; eine enorme Anzahl von Blutmagien; Teleportation und noch einiges mehr. Er besitzt auch die Power of Dominance, die es ihm erlaubt, die Seelen von Monstern zu absorbieren und ihre Fähigkeiten für sich zu nutzen, oder sie zu beschwören. Und er ist ein Meister in den geheimen Künsten der Alchemie, sowie ein genialer Taktiker. Persönlichkeit Dracula zeigte eine widersprüchliche Art, was seine Persönlichkeit angeht. Manche Elemente zeugen von außerordentlicher Bosheit gegenüber der Menschheit und Gott und er hat ein ausgeprägtes Überlegenheitsgefühl (er denkt, jede Kreatur sei schwächer als er), wenn er seine Gegner konfrontiert. Wenn er allerdings auf Sohn, Alucard, trifft, zeigt er eine weichere Seite und seine ehrliche Liebe für seinen Sohn. Auch kommt hier seine ewige Liebe für Alucards Mutter zum Vorschein. Nach seinem Tod im Jahr 1797, wurde er beständiger und scheint nun Emotionslos zu sein, wobei die Feindseligkeit und das Überlegenheitsgefühl weiterhin bestehen. Darstellung Dracula wurde im Lauf der Serie sehr unterschiedlich dargestellt. Seine Erscheinung änderte sich in fast jedem Spiel, in dem er auftauchte. In den frühesten Titeln, war Dracula ein verwester, älterer Mann, mit einer langen roten Robe im ersten Castlevania für das NES. In Vampire Killer hatte er nicht mal Fleisch auf seinem Körper und seine Knochen waren zu sehen. In Castlevania II: Simon's Quest, sieht er stark wie der Grim Reaper aus. Er ist einen schwarzen Mantel gehüllt und sein Gesicht ist ein Totenkopf. Seine In-Game Darstellungen unterscheiden sich teilweise auch sehr vom offiziellen Artwork der Spiele, die in eher wie den Béla Lugosi Vampir Stereotyp mit spitzem Haaransatz zeigen. Dieses Aussehen hatte jedoch auch in Haunted Castle und Akumajo Dracula X68000, in welchem er einen Anzug mit Umhang trägt. Manchmal hat er auch ein Aussehen, dass eher an einen dunklen Zauberer mit einer langen Robe erinnert wie in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse und Castlevania: The Adventure. In Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, sieht Dracula wie ein junger Mann, mit lilanen Haaren aus. Abseits von typisch japanischen Anime Klischees, trägt er Sachen, wie in früheren Spielen, wie einen Anzug und eine lange schwarze Robe. Nachdem Ayami Kojima die Hauptzeichnerin für die Serie wurde, nahm Dracula ein königlicheres Aussehen, mit aufwendiger Kleidung, an, wie Symphony of the Night, Harmony of Dissonance und Curse of Darkness zu sehen. Sein Aussehen in der Serie war sowieso über die Jahre der widersprüchlich. Manchmal ist er ein alter Mann, manchmal jung. Manchmal Geisterhaft, ein anderes mal ist er ganz normal, jedoch behielt er immer die typischen Vampirmerkmale. Als Mensch war Dracula Mathias Cronqvist, ein junger Mann, mit langen dunklen Haaren und hellblauen Augen. Geschichte ACHTUNG SPOILER! 1094: Ereignisse von Lament of Innocence Mathias Cronqvist wurden irgendwann in der Mitte des späten 11ten Jahrhundert geboren. Er diente in einem Ritterorden zusammen mit seinem besten Freund, dem Baron Leon Belmont. Mit Mathias als brillianten Strategen und Leons Fähigkeiten mit dem Schwert, galt der Orden als unaufhaltbar. Wenig ist bekannt über Mathias frühes Leben, oder seine Familie, sicher ist nur, dass sie schon seit Generationen die Künste der Alchemie praktizieren und ihre Kenntnisse so hoch waren, wie ein Alchemist nur träumen konnte. Mathias war sehr gebildet und ein sehr guter Alchemist, was er jedoch Leon und seinen anderen Verbündeten, mit Ausnahme von Rinaldo Gandolfi, den er an einem nicht näher bestimmten Zeitpunkt kennen lernte, nie sagte. Er heiratete eine Frau namens Elisabetha, die er über alles liebte. Eines Tages, als Mathias von einer erfolgreichen Kampagne zurückkehrte, erhielt er die Nachricht vom plötzlichen Tod seiner Frau. Er verfiel darauf in tiefen Kummer und wurde bettlägrig. Während dieser Zeit wuchs in Mathias eine Wut auf Gott, dafür, dass er Elisabetha so jung sterben ließ, während er sein Leben dafür riskierte in Gottes Namen zu kämpfen. Er begann nach wegen zu suchen unsterblich zu werden, um Gott zu zeigen, dass er nicht das letzte Wort in allem habe und dass er Gottes Urteil widerstehen könnte, indem er sich ihnen nicht mehr unterwirft. Und er somit Gott auch mit seinem unsterblichen Leben verhöhnen konnte. Er fand etwas über den Crimson Stone heraus, der als ein Schatz unter Vampire galt. Der Stein kam schließlich in seinen Besitz und er plante in zu benutzen, um Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen. Durch seinen Besitz dieses geheimnisvollen Artefakts, verpflichtete sich eine böse Gottheit, namens Der Tod, Mathias zu dienen, da er nur dem folgen würde, der den Crimson Stone kontrolliert. Mit dem Stein war es Mathias nicht nur möglich den Tod zu kontrollieren, sondern auch, die Energie von besiegten Vampiren aufzusaugen und ihre Kräfte sich selbst zuzuführen. Der Nebeneffekt davon war jedoch, dass er seine Menschlichkeit verlieren und selber zum Vampir werden würde. Der junge Ritter hatte also alles was er brauchte, um seinen dunklen Plan, ein Vampir zu werden, in die Tat umzusetzen. Kurz darauf kam er in Kontakt mit einem mächtigen Vampirlord, namens Walter Bernhard, der den Ebony Stone besaß, ein weiterer Vampirschatz, den er in seinem Schloss, dass sich in einem Wald, namens Eternal Night, befand, eingeschlossen hielt, was ihn zum mächtigsten Vampir machte. Das einzige von Wert, das Walter begehrte, war der Crimson Stone, von dem man glaubte, er sei seit Ewigkeiten verloren gegangen. Er wusste nicht, dass Mathias in besitzt. Bernhard war gelangweilt von seiner Unsterblichkeit und um sich abzulenken, genoss er es ein Spiel auf Leben und Tod mit mutigen Menschen zu spielen. Um die Beteiligung am Spiel zu erhöhen - um die Menschen interessanter zu machen - stahl er das wertvollste von seinem Ziel. Mathias schlug Walter vor Sara Trantoul, die Verlobte von Leon Belmont, zu entführen. Der Ritter schien ein interessanter Spieler für Walter zu sein, denn laut Mathias waren seine Kampffähigkeiten unvergleichbar. Walter, der nicht realisierte, dass er selber nur benutzt wurde, schickte seine Schergen aus, um Sara zu entführen. Alles lief nach Mathias Plan. Leon machte sich auf den Weg zu Walters Schloss, um Sara zu retten und durch eine Serie von geplanten Ereignissen, war es ihm möglich, Walter zu besiegen. Alter Walter starbt, tauchte der Tod auf und nahm sich seine Seele, um die Kräfte des Vampir Mathias zu übergeben. Es war erst in seinen letzten Momenten, dass Walter verstand, was vor sich ging und Mathias wahre Absichten waren. Durch absorbieren von Walters Kräften wurde Mathias zum mächtigsten Vampir, obwohl er den Ebony Stone nicht bekam, da er im Kampf zwischen Leon und Walter zerstört wurde. Mathias erklärte anschließend, dass er nie eine bessere Nacht hatte und dankte Leon. Ein verwirrter Leon wollte eine Erklärung, auf die im Mathias antwortete, dass er die Seele eines mächtigen Vampirs brauchte und er wusste, dass Leon die Kraft habe, um Walter zu besiegen, damit er sich anschließend seine Seele einverleiben konnte. Leon spürte eine Wut von der Vampire Killer Peitsche ausgehen, die er benutzte, um Walter zu töten und fragte ungläubig seinen besten Freund, ob er seine Menschlichkeit abgelegt hatte. Mathias bestätigte dies und erläuterte sein Motiv. Er gestand, dass jeder, der in diese Tortur verwickelt war, nur ein Bauer in seinem Plan war, der mächtigste Vampir zu werden, um Gott für immer zu verfluchen, aufgrund von Gottes Grausamkeit. Mathias bot Leon anschließend ebenfalls das ewige Leben an, falls er zu sehr leide, aufgrund des Verlusts seiner Liebe. Doch Leon lehnte ab, denn die Ewigkeit ohne seine Liebe würde leer sein und es war Mathias Plan, der Sara das Leben erst gekostet hatte. Mathias glaube, dass Leon von allen Menschen, der sein würde, der ihn verstehen würde, doch als dies nicht der Fall war, verwandelte er sich eine Fledermaus und flog davon. Die beiden sahen sich nie wieder. Mathias hielt sich in fremden Ländern versteckt und verfluchte weiterhin Gott. Er nannte sich schließlich selbst Herr der Vampire und König der Nacht. In der Zwischenzeit An einem Punkt seines unheiligen Lebens, baute Mathias ein magisches Schloss in der Provinz Walachei, wo er Menschen und andere Lebensformen rekrutierte, die sich ebenfalls von Gott abwandten, oder Licht gemieden wurden. Mathias versprach manchen von ihnen das verbotene Wissen der Teufelsschmiede und erlaubte ihnen, ihre Rituals in seinem Schloß abzuhalten. Eines Tages traf er eine hübsche Frau namens Lisa, mit der eine Beziehung anfing. Sie erinnerte ihn sehr an Elisabetha, was der Hauptgrund war, weswegen er sich in sie verliebte. Lisa liebte Mathias auch sehr, trotz seiner Ansichten über das Leben und die bekamen einen Sohn, den sie Adrian nannten. Doch Gerüchte kamen auf, dass Lisas medizinische Praktiken eine Form der Hexerei seien. Sie wurde eingesperrt und zum Tode verurteilt. Als sie ihren qualvollen Tod erlitt, musste Adrian das mit ansehen, konnte jedoch nicht eingreifen. Da die Exekution während des Tages statt fand, wusste Mathias erst Stunden später davon und als er es hörte, war er außer sich vor Wut und Hass Er nannte sich ab jetzt Dracula Vlad Tepes und plante seine Rache gegen die gesamte Menschheit, dafür, dass sie ihm rücksichtslos das genommen haben, was ihm am meisten bedeutete. 1450: Ereignisse von Castlevania Legends '- ''Anmerkung: Castlevania Legends gilt laut Koji Igarashi nicht mehr offiziell als Kanon. -''' Dracula war wegen den Verlustes von Lisa, voller Zorn auf die Menschheit und er schickte seine Legionen gegen die Menschen in Europa. Die Kirche sandte viele Armeen gegen ihn, doch keine davon kehre zurück. Es war im Jahr 1450, Dracula wütete schon eine Weile im Land, als er das Dorf angriff, in dem die junge adlige Sonia Belmont lebte. Als sie nach Hause kehrte, fand sie nicht nur das Haus nur noch in Ruinen vor, sondern auch ihren geliebten Großvater im Sterben liegen. In seinen letzten Atemzügen, gab er ihr die Vampire Killer Peitsche, in der er sie jahrelang trainiert hatte und sagte ihr, dass sie ihre speziellen Fähigkeiten nutzen sollte, um das Land vom Bösen zu befreien. Und da es damals auch Dracula war, der dafür verantwortlich war, dass Leons Verlobte Sara starb, schwor er, dass alle seine Nachfahren Dracula jagen und töten würden. In Draculas Schloss angekommen, stellte sich ihr Adrian, der sich mittlerweile Alucard nannte und nicht mit dem Vorgehen seines Vaters einverstanden war, in den Weg, den sie früher schon einmal traf und mit dem sie eine Beziehung hatte. Beide hatten das selbe Ziel, sie wollten Dracula aufhalten, doch Adrian wollte erst ihre Stärke testen. Sonia konnte ihn besiegen, weswegen er sie als würdig ansah, dass sie gegen seinen Vater kämpft. So traf Dracula also auf die Nachfahrin seines besten Freundes und es war der erste Kampf einer Belmont, gegen den Grafen, den der Graf schlussendlich verlor. Alucard beschloss danach, sich in einen selbst gewählten ewigen Schlaf zu versetzen, unwissend darüber, dass Sonia schwanger war. Der Sohn den sie gebar, nannte sie Trevor, es war sein Sohn. Dracula war zwar besiegt, doch er war nicht tot und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er wiederkommen würde. 1476: Ereignisse von Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Draculas Armeen hatten alle Armeen die die Orthodoxe Kirche ihnen entgegenstellte besiegt und viele Länder eingenommen. Eines Nachts berichtete Isaac, ein General in Draculas Armee, dass die Belmont Familie eine Offensive im Westen gestartet hätte. Anführer dieser Armee war Trevor Belmont, der einen Angriff auf Draculas Schloss plante. Isaac bat um die Möglichkeit, sich selbst Trevor in den Weg zu stellen. Statt dessen wurde er jedoch ausgeschickt um Hector zu finden, einen weiteren General, der eigentlich damit beauftragt wurde Trevor zu töten, der jedoch desertierte. Dracula wollte den Belmont selbst treffen und wartete auf ihn in seinem Thronsaal. Dracula bekämpfte schließlich den Vampirjäger, der unterstützt wurde vom Rebellen Grant DaNasty, der Zauberin Sypha Belnades, sowie Alucard. Mit viel Einsatz konnte der Vampirlord schließlich besiegt werden. Das erste mal nach Hunderten von Jahren, war der unsterbliche Dracula, schließlich tot, doch sein Feldzug gegen die Menschheit endete noch nicht. In seinem letzten Atemzug sprach er einen Fluch aus, der das Land verrotten ließ und den Geist der Einwohner vergiftete, die es ohne jede Reue plünderten und plagten. 1479: Ereignisse von Curse of Darkness Ein paar Jahre später im Jahr 1479, plante der Grim Reaper den Grafen wiederzubeleben, indem er den verräterischen Hector als Behälter für Dracula verwenden wollte. Nur Devil Forgemasters, so wie Isaac und Hector sind von Draculas Magie durchdrungen, weswegen nur sie passende Wirte für den Grafen darstellen. Jedoch müssen sie komplett von Draculas Fluch eingehüllt sein. Obwohl Hectors die Ideale Lösung des Reapers war, konnte er dem Fluch widerstehen, was den Tod zu einem Kompromiss zwang und er stattdessen Isaac nutzte. Isaac wurde kaltblütig von Hector getötet und der Tod nutzte den Körper, um den Grafen wiederzubeleben, was zur ersten Rückkehr des Grafen von den Toten führte. Da die Wiederbelebung aber nur zum Teil erfolgreich war, war es Hector möglich, sowohl den Tod, als auch Dracula zu besiegen und letzteren wieder in sein Grab zu schicken, als auch den Fluch zu beenden, der das Land in seinem vergifteten Griff hielt. 1576 - 1591: Die Legende von Dracula Ein Jahrhundert später, kehrte Dracula zurück. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt erwachte Dracula alle 100 Jahre wieder von selbst, sollte er nicht vorher schon wiederbelebt worden sein. Dadurch, dass die Kraft Christi alle hundert Jahre geschwächt ist, werden die Herzen der Menschen Schwarz und das Chaos regiert. Sie versuchen Dracula wiederzubeleben, damit er die Welt reinigen kann. Er kehrte also 1576 zurück und da sein Schloss mit seinen Kräften verbunden war, kehrte auch dieses zurück. Gestärkt durch seinen langen Schlaf, nahm der Graf seinen Plan zur Rache gegen die Menschheit wieder auf und griff mit seinen Horden Transsylvanien an. Wieder einmal, waren die einzigen, die sich gegen ihn und sein Gefolge stellen konnten, die Belmont Familie mit ihrer heiligen Peitsche, der Vampire Killer. Christopher Belmont drang in Castlevania ein und er und der Graf lieferten sich ein Duell bis zum Tod. Christopher dachte, er hat den Grafen ins Grab geschickt, doch dieser verwandelte sich in Nebel und täuschte seinen Tod nur vor. Dadurch, dass sein Schloss zertört war und er selber zu schwach von Kampf, um seine eigentliche Gestalt wieder anzunehmen, wartete er auf dein richtigen Moment um gegen die Belmonts zurückzuschlagen, jener Familie, die ihm schon so viel Ärger bereitete. Dracula tauchte 15 Jahre später im Jahr 1591 wieder auf, als er, immer noch in Nebelform gefangen, auf magische Weise Christophers Sohn, Soleiyu, beeinflusste. Er plante den Belmont zu benutzen, um wieder ganz zu werden und platzierte einen Fluch auf dem jungen Vampirjäger, der Soleiyu dazu bewegte, seinen Befehlen zu gehorchen. Christopher Belmont machte sich auf, um seinen Sohn zu helfen und war gezwungen gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Er besiegte Soleiyu und schaffte es den Fluch von ihm zu nehmen. Während dieser Zeit, nutzte Dracula die Energie von vier Elementarschlössern und er wurde wieder komplett. Christopher und er kämpften ein weiteres und letztes mal gegeneinander. Christopher war siegreich und vernichtete Dracula und schickte ihn für die nächsten 100 Jahre in den Schlaf. 1691 - 1698: Das verfluchte Siegel Dracula kehrte im 1691 in einer Osternacht zurück, als seine Anhänger in einem alter Kloster ein unheiliges Ritual abhielten um ihn und sein Schloss zurück zu holen und die Menschheit damit in Dunkelheit und Verzweiflung zu stürzen. Dracula wurde von Simon Belmont zwar besiegt, jedoch nicht, ohne dass dieser einen kritischen Treffern in Simons Rücken laden und anschließend einen Fluch über ihn sprechen konnte. Ähnlich wie schon 1476, als er von Trevor besiegt wurde, hinterließ der Graf einen Fluch, bevor er starb. Obwohl also tot, hinterließ er sowohl Transsylvanien, als auch Simon Belmont in einem schlimmen Zustand. Der einzige Weg, den Fluch zu brechen, war es, Draculas Überreste einzusammeln und ihn in den Ruinen von Castlevania wieder zu beleben, ihn dort erneut zu besiegen und seine Überreste anschließend zu verbrennen. Draculas Anhänger konnte frei über viele Territorien regieren, während das Land verflucht war und sie versteckten die Überreste des Grafen in schwer bewachten Burgen und Herrenhäusern. Der geschwächte Simon Belmont jedoch schaffte es alle Teile im Jahr 1698 zu sammeln und sie zurück zu Draculas Schloss zu bringen. Erneut musste er ihn besiegen, doch dieses mal schaffte er es und befreite sowohl sich, als auch das Land vom Fluch. 1748: Ereignisse von Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Draculas Überreste richteten wieder verheerenden Schaden an, als ein junger Vampirjäger, namens Maxim Kischine sich auf die Suche nach ihnen machte, um sich selbst als Jäger zu beweißen. Er war neidisch auf den Status, den der Belmont Clan hatte und wollte beweißen, dass er stärker als sie ist, indem er Draculas Überreste findet. Wie Simon Belmont 15 Jahre zuvor, konnte Maxim alle Teile im Jahr 1748 alle Teile sammeln, doch der Besitz von Draculas Körperteilen, teilte Maxims Geist in zwei Teile auf, von denen einer durch und durch böse war. Da Dracula zum Teil durch Maxim wieder in die Welt zurückgebracht wurde, tauchte auch Castlevania wieder auf. Das Schloss war jedoch nicht komplett, da der böse Geist keine volle Kontrolle über Maxim hatte. So war ein Teil auf der Erde, der andere noch in der spirituellen Welt. Der dunkle Maxim und der normale Maxim kämpften um die Kontrolle über ihren, denn sollte der dunkle Teil gewinnen, würde auch das komplette Schloss wieder auftauchen. Der Tod sah ein Hilfsmittel dafür in Lydie Erlanger, ein Jungfrau, auf die Maxim aufpasste. Sollte der dunkle Maxim das Blut der Jungfrau opfern, würde ihm das die Stärke geben, die er braucht, um den normalen Maxim zu überwältigen. Das Komplott des Tod wurde von Juste Belmont, dem Enkel von Simon Belmont, allerdings vereitelt, der die bösen Geister aus Maxim austrieb, indem er selber Draculas Überreste zusammenbrachte. Der Geist wurde in die Überreste gezogen, löste sich von Maxims Körper und materialisierte sich dann als Draculas Phantom. Juste besiegte das Gespenst, dass sich über die Aufgabe der Belmonts lustig machte, dass es vergeblich sei, dass Dracula immer zurückkehren würde und sie seien dazu verflucht ihn bis in die Ewigkeit zu jagen. 1792 - 1797: Die Dracula X Chroniken Dracula erwachte im Jahr 1792 erneut, 100 Jahre, nachdem er von Simon Belmont besiegt wurde. Er wurde vom eifrigen dunklen Priester Shaft und seiner Ordensgemeinschaft wieder ins Leben zurück geholt, indem sie eine Jungfrau opferten. Nach seiner Rückkehr, schickte er seine Schergen aus, das Land zu plündern. Sie entführten junge Frauen aus den Dörfern. Eine davon war Annette, die Freundin von Richter Belmont. Der Graf spürte die Verbindung, die sie mit seinen sterblichen Erzfeinden, den Belmonts, hatte. Er war eingenommen von ihrer Schönheit und bot ihr die Unsterblichkeit als Vampir an, um die Welt an seiner Seite zu regieren. Doch sie lehnte ab und sagte, sie würde lieber sterben, als bei ihm zu sein. Richter Belmont rettete alle Mädchen und besiegte den Grafen. Dieses mal jedoch, war Dracula amüsiert über den niemals endenden Zyklus, den er mit den Belmonts teilte. Er wusste, er wurde zurückkehren, weswegen er wegen seiner Niederlage nicht bestürzt war. Richter Belmont sagte ihm, dass er keinen Platz in dieser Welt habe, doch Dracula entgegnete, dass es nicht seine Wahl ist, dass er immer zurück kehrt. Er käme zurück, wegen dem Willen der Menschen, die nach ihm rufen. Deswegen fragte er Richter, ob er wirklich als böse bezeichnet werden könne. Als er sich auflöste lachte er über Richter, in vollem Bewusstsein, dass er zurück kommen würde und dass die Jagd des Belmonts vergebens war. Trotz seiner Niederlage, kehrte Dracula schon nur fünf Jahre später, im Jahr 1797 zurück. Der Geist des dunklen Priesters Shaft, der eigentlich von Richter getötet wurde, ermöglichte dies. Dieses mal, war es sein Sohn Alucard, der aus seinem Schlaf wieder aufstand, der sich ihm entgegen stellte. Dracula war etwas geschockt, seinen Sohn wieder zu sehen und ungelenkt versuchte er ihn zu Überzeugen, die Dinge aus seiner Sicht zu sehen. Er war aufgebracht, dass Alucard immer noch auf der Seite der Menschen war, trotz allem, was sie getan haben. Er wollte von Alucard wissen, ob er vergessen habe, was die Menschen seiner Mutter, Lisa, angetan haben. Alucard entgegnete, er würde nie so eine Gräueltat vergessen, jedoch sehnt er, anders als sein Vater, nicht auf Rache gegen sie, weil es nicht das ist, was seine Mutter gewollt hatte. Alucard sagte zu Dracula, dass er ihm nicht erlauben könne, weiterhin eine Plage für die Menschheit zu sein und die beiden begannen zu kämpfen. Dadurch, dass Draculas Wiederbelebung noch nicht komplett war, konnte er von seinem Sohn besiegt werden. Am Ende des Kampfes, legte Dracula alles beiseite und wollte nur noch von Alucard wissen, was die letzten Worte von Lisa warn. Alucard erzählte seinem Vater, dass sie sagte, dass man die Menschen nicht hassen sollte. Dass, falls er nicht mit ihnen Leben könne, er ihnen immerhin keinen Schmerz zufügen sollte. Und sie sagte Alucard noch, dass er seinem Vater sagen soll, dass ihn für immer und ewig Lieben werde. Das erste mal, seit mehreren Hunderten von Jahren zeigte Dracula Bedauern für sein Handeln. Er bat Lisa, ihm seine Sünden zu vergeben und verabschiedete sich von seinem Sohn, als er in den Tod entschwand. Ereignisse von Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Dracula kehrte irgendwann in den 1800ern wieder zurück. Nach 1797 verschwand der Name Belmont spurlos und andere Organisationen traten hervor, in der Hoffnung Dracula und seine Anhänger zurück zu halten, an Stelle der Belmonts. Die erfolgreichste Gruppe war dabei Ecclesia, die durch Barlowe, den Anführer von Ecclesia, einen Durchbruch erzielten, durch die Erschaffung der Glyphen, Symbole, die sich die Kräfte in allen Dingen zu nutze machten und die so von den Mitgliedern von Ecclesia im Kampf eingesetzt werden konnten. Bedingt durch den Erfolg von Ecclesia, vertrauten die Leute in Machtpositionen ihnen Draculas Überreste an, damit sie zerstören und hoffentlich der Plage ein Ende bereiten können. Barlowe entwickelte aus diesen Überresten die ultimative Glyphe, Dominus. Barlowe behauptete, dass Dominus den dunklen Lord vernichten würde, doch in Wahrheit, war die tatsächliche Absicht hinter Ecclesia, den Wunsch der Menschheit zu erfüllen, der in Barlowes Augen darin bestand, den Grafen wiederzubeleben. Barlowes Plan war es Dominus zu benutzen, um das Siegel auf den Überresten zu zerstören, dass Dracula von einer Wiederbelebung abhielt. Barlowe brauchte jemand, der der Wirt für Dominus sein sollte und er wählte seine Schülerin Shanoa aus, die sich der wahren Absichten von Ecclesia nicht bewusst war und die auch nicht wusste, dass der Einsatz von Dominus, ihr Leben kosten würde. Shanoa fand die Wahrheit jedoch heraus und besiegte Barlow. Die Überreste von Dracula, pumpten jedoch eine große Menge an Energie in Barlowe, dem es nun möglich war, auf Kosten seines eigenen Lebens, Dracula wiederzuerwecken. Nachdem Barlowe sein Leben geopfert hatte, kehrte der dunkle Lord mitsamt seinem Schloss wieder zurück. Shanoa infiltrierte daraufhin Castlevania und kämpfte sich bis zum Thronsaal vor, in welchem Dracula über sein Schloss herrschte. Dracula dachte im ersten Moment, dass es Shanoa gewesen wäre, die ihn wieder ins Leben zurück brachte und bot ihr an, ob sie ewiges Leben an seiner Seite wolle, als dank dafür, dass sie ihn wiederbelebt hat. Shanoa sagte dem Grafen allerdings, dass sie eigentlich hier sei, um ihn zu vernichten. Dracula war über ihre Antwort amüsiert und freute sich über ihre Herausforderung, indem er ihr sagte, er hätte schon eine Weile nicht mehr getanzt. Shanoas eigene Kraft reichte nicht aus, um den Grafen zu besiegen, doch als sie Dominus einsetzte, den sie immer noch bei sie trug, sehr zur Überraschung des Grafen, war es ihr möglich ihn mit seiner eigenen Macht zu besiegen und zu töten. 1820 - 1852: Mehrmalige Wiedererweckung Im Jahr 1820 wurde Dracula erneut wiederbelebt, konnte jedoch von Morris Baldwin versiegelt werden und der Wohlstand war für die kommenden zehn Jahre gesichert. Dann allerdings erwachte Carmilla aus ihrem Schlaf und spürte, dass es Zeit war, dem Grafen bei seiner Wiedererweckung zu helfen. Sie bereitete in einem alten österreichischen Schloss ein Ritual vor, um das Siegel, das auf ihrem Herren lag, zu brechen. Nachdem Morris davon hörte, eilte er mit seinen beiden Schülern, seinem Sohn Hugh Baldwin und Nathan Graves, sofort zu Carmillas Schloss, wo sie auf den erneut wiedererweckten Vampirlord trafen. Dracula erkannte Morris sofort wieder, als einer von jenen, die vor zehn Jahren das Siegel über ihn legten und trennte Hugh und Nathan von ihm, indem er sie in die Höhlen tief unter dem Schloss stürzte. Dracula plante nun, Morris Leben aufzusaugen, um seine volle Kraft wiederzuerhalten, doch er musste auf Vollmond warten, damit das Ritual beendet werden konnte. Nathan, der entschlossen war, seinen Meister zu retten, erreichte den Thronsaal und konnte den alten Vampirjäger retten. Hugh brachte schnell seinen Vater in Sicherheit, während Hugh sich dem Grafen stellen. Als der Kampf zu Ende, war es Nathan, der siegreich daraus hervorging. 1844 planten Draculas Anhänger ihn ein weiteres mal wiederzubeleben, indem sie dafür eine Jungfrau opfern und ihr Blut über seinen Überresten vergießen. Dieses mal kämpfte der Werwolf Cornell gegen Dracula, dessen Schwester als Köder benutzt wurde, um ihn ins Schloß zu locken, da man eigentlich seine Kräfte wollte. Nachdem Dracula besiegt war, versucht er Cornells Schwester mit sich zu ziehen, als letzten Akt der Rache. Cornell nutzte alle seine Kräfte und opferte seine Wolfsform um den Kristall zu zerstören und seine Schwester zu retten. Der Wolfsgeist war jedoch das, was Dracula in Wahrheit wollte und freudig nutzte er dessen Kraft, um sein nächsten Komplott zu planen. Durch die Nutzung von Cornells Wolfgeist, konnte Dracula überleben, doch er musste die Gestalt eines Kindes annehmen, da er noch nicht komplett wiederhergestellt war. Er gab sich den Namen Malus und tat so, als sei er entführt worden, damit er näher an die Vampirjäger herankam, die sich gegen ihn stellten, Reinhardt Schneider und Carrie Fernandez. Der Vampir gab vor, von einem Monster gejagt zu werden, vor welchem ihn Reinhardt rettete und für diesen Akt, dankte Malus ihm. Malus schlich weiter herum, während er sich mehr und mehr verdächtig verhielt und Katz-und-Maus mit den jungen Helden spielte. Nach vielen Hindernissen erreichten Reinhardt und Carrie den Schlossturm. Dracula tauchte hinter ihnen auf und begann sie anzugreifen, verlor jedoch. Die beiden flüchteten aus dem zusammenstürzenden Schloss und trafen dort auf Malus. Er gab zu erkennen, dass er selbst Dracula ist und dass der Vampir, gegen den die beiden vorher kämpften, sein Diener, Gilles de Rais gewesen sei. Die drei kämpften miteinander und Dracula wurde in die Knie gezwungen und verwandelte sich in Nebel. Malus tauchte plötzlich wieder auf behauptete, besessen gewesen zu sein. Bevor Reinhardt und Carrie ihm zu Nahe kommen konnte, wurde er von Weihwasser getroffen, dass sein Fleisch verschlang. Es war Charles Vincent, der den beiden zu Hilfe geeilt war und erklärte, dass das kindliche Aussehen nur ein Trick von Dracula war. Sein Plan wurde erneut vereitelt, doch der dunkle Lord nutzte seine verbliebene Kraft, um Reinhardt und Carrie in ein anderes Reich zu teleportieren und verwandelte sich selbst in einen riesen Dämon. Doch trotz seiner Bemühungen, wurde er erneut besiegt und sein Plan durchkreuzt. 1917 - 1944: Die Weltkriege Dracula wurde später, vor den Geschehnissen von Bram Stoker's Dracula, von Unbekannten erneut wiederbelebt. Während dieser Zeit reiste er nach London, wo er in einen Konflikt mit Abraham Van Helsing geriet, um anschließend im 1897 von Quincey Morris vernichtet zu werden. Quinceys Sohn, John Morris, konfrontierte Dracula, zusammen mit Eric Lecarde, während des Ersten Weltkriegs, als er durch die Anstrengungen, seiner Nichte, Elizabeth Bartley und ihrer Komplizin, Drolta Tzuentes, wiederbelebt wurde. Elizbaeth ließ den Kronprinz von Österreich ermorden, was zum Ausbruch des Ersten Weltkriegs führte. Sie plante die Seelen der Millionen von Toten zu verwenden, um ihren Onkel wiederzubeleben. Das Wiederbelebungsritual führte die beiden Frauen quer durch Europa und jeder Schritt von ihnen wurde von den beiden Vampirjägern John und Eric verfolgt. John Morris, war auch im Besitz der Familienpeitsche der Belmonts, die Vampire Killer. Die Jagd endete in Elizabeths Schloß in England, in welchem sie und Drolta Erfolg hatten und Dracula wiederbeleben konnte. Doch Dracula war nur kurz wieder am Leben, da John und Eric es schafften Elizabeth, Drolta und auch ihn zu töten. Doch John zahlte einen hohen Preis, da er durch die Kräfte der Vampire Killer Peitsche selbst sein Leben lassen musste, da er kein direkter Nachfahre der Belmonts war. Im Jahr 1944 wurde Dracula vom Vampir Brauner, in Kombination mit dem beispiellosen Status der Verzweiflung während des Zweiten Weltkriegs, wiederbelebt. Brauner, der seine Töchter während des Ersten Weltkriegs verloren hatte, wollte Rache an der Menschheit und plante Draculas Kräfte dafür zu nutzen. Brauner jedoch versiegelte Dracula, da sein einziges Begehren die Macht von Castlevania und die Kontrolle über die Legionen von Monstern, war. Er hat nie die Absicht Dracula zu dienen. Brauner benutzte Bilder, die er zeichnete die von Magie durchflutet sind, um das Schloss zu kontrollieren. Jonathan Morris, der Sohn von John Morris und jetzige Besitzer der Vampire Killer Peitsche, und seine beste Freundin, eine Zauberin, namens Charlotte Aulin, wurden von der Kirche ausgeschickt, um im Schloss Nachforschungen anzustellen. Nachdem Charlotte die Bilder verstanden hat, war es den beiden möglich, die Bilder zu betreten und das Böse darin zu besiegen, was Brauner schwächte. Jonathan und Charlotte besiegten Brauner, aber der Vampir wurde danach vom Grim Reaper endgültig zur Strecke gebracht. Der Tod von Brauner löste das Siegel, dass Brauner nutzte, um Draculas Rückkehr zu verhindern. So war es dem Grafen ein weiteres mal möglich, zurückzukehren, um wieder die Macht über das Schloss zu übernehmen. Jonathan, der gelernt hatte, die volle Kraft der Peitsche zu nutzen, ohne sein Leben dafür geben zu müssen, hatte nun die Macht ihn zu bezwingen und gerade als er ihn in die gezwungen hatte, kamen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durchs Fenster und besiegten den dunklen Lord. 1999: Demon Castle War' Die letzte und finale Wiederbelebung von Dracula fand statt im Jahr 1999. Er startete erneut eine bösartige Kampagne und die ganze Menschheit zu vernichten. Doch er wurde besiegt von Julius Belmont, dem ersten Belmont seit über 200 Jahren, einem Hakuba Priester, Alucard und einer Belnades und sein Körper wurde endgültig zerstört. Desweiteren wurde eine Zeremonie abgehalten, in welcher seine Kräfte und das Schloss in einer Sonnenfinsternis versiegelt wurden, damit endete Draculas Rückkehr Zirkel endgültig.... oder auch nicht, denn obwohl der Zirkel von Vlad Tepes, oder Mathias Cronqvist damit endete, das Vermächtnis von Dracula lebte weiter, Wiedergeboren als Soma Cruz. Cameo Auftritte Ganbare Goemon 2 In Ganbare Goemon 2 fürs Super Famicom hat Dracula einen Cameo als Geheimer Boss. Konami Krazy Racers Dracula Tritt als Fahrer in Konami Krazy Racers auf. Super Smash Bros Ultimate Dracula tritt in Super Smash Bros Ultimate als Stage Boss auf. Draculas Sohn Durch seine Verbindung mit der Menschenfrau Lisa, hat Dracula einen Sohn, namens Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes, der sich jedoch später Alucard nannte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er in seinem frühen Leben, seinen Vater nachahmte, beschloss er später, dass er nicht in die bösen Fußstapfen Draculas treten wollte und bekämpfte ihn viele male. Es heißt, er wählte deswegen das Anagramm "Alucard" ("Dracula" rückwärts) als seinen neuen Namen, wegen der symbolischen Geste, dass er von diesem Punkt an, anders als sein Vater handeln würde, wie ein "anti-Dracula". Wann genau Dracula Vater wurde, oder wann er Lisa kennen lernte, ist nicht klar. Auf jeden Fall passierte es vor den Ereignissen von Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. Und auch, wenn Alucard gegen seinen Vater kämpft, so liebt sein Vater ihn und ist sehr stolz auf ihn. Reinkarnation In Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, erfährt man, dass Soma Cruz eine Wiedergeburt von Dracula ist. Im Jahr 1999, war es Julius Belmont endlich möglich, Dracula für immer zu besiegen und das Schloss in einer Sonnenfinsternis zu versiegeln. Doch das war nicht das Ende von Dracula, da seine Seele in dem jungen unschuldigen Mann Soma Cruz wiedergeboren wurde. Er hat nicht nur viele von Draculas Kräften, Soma hat auch eine starke Ähnlichkeit mit Mathias Cronqvist. Interessant ist auch, dass Mathias größtenteils schwarz getragen hat und von einer roten Aura umhüllt wurde, während Soma größtenteils weiß trägt und von einer blauen Aura umhüllt wird. Es scheint so, als wäre Soma so etwas wie eine zweite Chance für Mathias, in dem er die Möglichkeit einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen, nachdem er herausfindet, dass er eine Wiedergeburt Draculas ist.. Soma ist sowohl ein eigener Charakter, als auch eine Fortführung von Dracula, jedoch als Reinkarnation und Protagonist. Jedoch wird von Fans darüber diskutiert, ob es wirklich die selbe Person in einem neuen Leben ist, oder eine komplett andere Person, die lediglich Draculas Kräfte geerbt hat. Castlevania Judgment Dracula ist auch im Spiel Castlevania Judgment dabei. Das ist das erste Spiel in dem Draculas ein spielbarer Charakter ist. Sein Kampftheme ist "Dance of Illusions". In Judgment, Dracula wurde Dracula von Aeon in einen Zeitspalt gerufen, zusammen mit einigen seiner Gegner und seinen Verbündeten Carmilla und dem Tod. In seiner Geschichte versucht Dracula seinen Vorteil aus dem Zeitspalt zu ziehen, um sich Rache an vielen Leuten zu nehmen, die ihn die Jahre über besiegt haben, inkl. Simon und Trevor Belmont. Nachdem er dort viele Gegner besiegt hat, inkl. Aeon, trifft Dracula auf den Time Reaper, eine Gestalt, die von seinem Rivalen Galamoth geschickt wurde, um Dracula aus der Geschichte zu streichen. Doch in diesem Kampf blieb Dracula siegreich und sicherte damit seine Existenz. Galerie Image:Dracula NES Castlevania.JPG|Dracula aus dem original Castlevania Image:Dracula Vampire Killer.JPG|Dracula aus Vampire Killer Image:Gamebook-dracula.jpg|Dracula aus dem Akumajo Dracula Gamebook Image:Dracula Haunted Castle.JPG|Dracula aus Haunted Castle Image:Dracula Simon's Quest.JPG|Dracula aus Simon's Quest Image:Simon's Quest Card Dracula.jpg|''Simon's Quest'' Sammelkarte für Dracula File:NP Simon's Quest Dracula.JPG|Dracula vom Nintendo Power Simon's Quest Guide Image:SQ Watch Dracula.JPG|Dracula aus dem Simon's Quest Uhrenspiel Image:LCD SQ Dracula Face.JPG|Dracula vom LCD Simon's Quest Handheld Image:Dracula Adventure.JPG|Dracula aus Castlevania: The Adventure Image:Wai Wai World Dracula Manual.JPG|Dracula aus Wai Wai World Image:Wai Wai Game Book Dracula.JPG|Dracula vom Wai Wai World Gamebook Image:Dracula from Dracula's Curse.JPG|Dracula aus Dracula's Curse Image:Tokuma-syoten Akumajo Densetsu Guide Book Dracula.JPG|Dracula vom Tokuma-syoten Akumajo Densetsu Guide Book Image:NP C3 Dracula Throne.JPG|Dracula aus dem Nintendo Power Dracula's Curse Guide Image:Kid Dracula Dracula Painting.JPG|Bild von Dracula in Kid Dracula Image:GVH Dracula.JPG|Dracula aus dem Akumajo Densetsu: Genuineness Vampire Hunter Gamebook Image:Return to Castlevania 08 - It's Really Dracula.JPG|Dracula aus dem Captain N Cartoon Image:Wai Wai 2 Dracula.JPG|Dracula aus Wai Wai World 2 Image:Dracula Super Castlevania IV.JPG|Dracula aus Super Castlevania IV Image:Famitsu Dracula.JPG|Dracula aus dem Famitsu Akumajo Dracula Guide Book Image:67dracula.jpg|Dracula aus dem All About Akumajo Dracula Guide Book Image:NP C4 Dracula.JPG|Dracula aus dem Nintendo Power Super Castlevania IV Guide Image:Goemon-drac.gif|Dracula aus Ganbare Goemon 2 Image:Dracula Belmont's Revenge.JPG|Dracula aus Belmont's Revenge Image:Rob-offart2.jpg|Dracula aus Rondo of Blood Image:RoB_Official_Guide_Dracula.JPG|Dracula aus dem Rondo of Blood Strategy Guide Image:Dracula X68000.JPG|Dracula aus Castlevania für den X68000 Image:Dracula Bloodlines.jpg|Dracula aus The New Generation Image:DX Jap Manual Dracula.JPG|Dracula aus Vampire's Kiss Image:DracSymph.jpg|Dracula aus Symphony of the Night File:Konami Magazine Dracula.JPG|Dracula im Konami Magazine Nocturne in the Moonlight Manga Image:LCD_SOTN_Dracula.JPG|Dracula aus dem LCD Symphony of the Night Spiel Image:Dracula Legends.jpg|Dracula aus Castlevania: Legends Image:Krazy Racers Dracula Manual.JPG|Dracula aus Konami Krazy Racers Image:Adult Malus.jpg|Dracula als erwachsener Malus aus Castlevania 64 Image:Dracula Legacy of Darkness.jpg|Dracula aus Legacy of Darkness Image:Keyboardmania Dracula.JPG|Dracula aus KeyboardMania 2nd Mix Image:DraculaCircle.jpg|Dracula aus Circle of the Moon Image:Dracula from Resurrection.jpg|Dracula aus Castlevania: Resurrection Image:DraculaChronicles.JPG|Dracula aus Castlevania Chronicles Image:Evolution Skateboarding Dracula.JPG|Dracula aus Evolution Skateboarding Image:DraculaHarmony.jpg|Dracula Geist aus Harmony of Dissonance Image:Caos-soma-cruz3.jpg|Soma als Dracula aus Aria of Sorrow Image:Cloi-mathias-cronqvist2.jpg|Mathias, der zu Dracula wurde, aus Lament of Innocence Image:Soma Dracula Dawn of Sorrow.JPG|Soma als Dracula aus Dawn of Sorrow Image:Dracula Prelude to Revenge.JPG|Dracula vom Prelude to Revenge Manga Image:Cod 1024i.jpg|Dracula aus Curse of Darkness Image:Dracula Belmont Legacy.JPG|Dracula aus den The Belmont Legacy Comics Image:60802 blowup.jpg|NECA Figur vom SOTN Dracula Image:DraculaPortrait.jpg|Dracula aus Portrait of Ruin Image:Dracula Track and Field.JPG|Dracula aus New International Track and Field Image:Dracula Order of Shadows.JPG|Dracula aus Order of Shadows Image:Dracula from Dracula X Chronicles.jpg|Dracula aus Dracula X Chronicles Image:Koma Dracula.JPG|Dracula in den Koma Comics Image:Dracula CoD Manga.jpg|Dracula aus dem Curse of Darkness Manga Image:Ooe dracula 07 1024.jpg|Dracula aus Order of Ecclesia Image:Castlevaniajudgementdracula.jpeg.jpg|Dracula aus Castlevania Judgment Image:Dracula Judgment Guide.jpg|Dracula's Konceptart vom Ultimate Judgement Guide Image:Dracula The Medal.JPG|Dracula aus der The Medal Slot Maschine Image:Pachi dracula 02 1024.jpg|Dracula aus dem Pachislot Spiel Image:Arcade Dracula Boss.JPG|Dracula aus Castlevania: The Arcade Image:Dracula animation concept art.JPG|Konzeptart für animated Dracula's Curse File:Dracula_Pachislot2.jpg|Dracula in Pachislot Akumajo Dracula 2 King of Skulls - Dracula.JPG|Dracula in Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night Sotn-predrac.gif|Dracula in Harmony of Despair Gabriel_dracula.png|Dracula in Lords of Shadow File:Pachi_Drac_III_01.jpg|Dracula in Pachislot Akumajo Dracula 3 Siehe auch * Castlevania (Serie) * Draculas Schloss * Dracula-artige Feinde * Castlevania Charaktere ** Elisabetha Cronqvist ** Alucard ** Lisa ** Soma Cruz ** Graham Jones Externe Videos * YouTube Richter Vs. Dracula, Luck Mode Externe Links * Dracula im Castlevania Fan Wiki en:Dracula es:Drácula Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Castlevania Charaktere Kategorie:Vampire Killer Charaktere Kategorie:Simon's Quest Charaktere Kategorie:Haunted Castle Charaktere Kategorie:The Adventure Charaktere Kategorie:Dracula's Curse Charaktere Kategorie:Super Castlevania Charaktere Kategorie:Belmont's Revenge Charaktere Kategorie:Rondo of Blood Charaktere Kategorie:Chronicles Charaktere Kategorie:The New Generation Charaktere Kategorie:Vampire's Kiss Charaktere Kategorie:Symphony of the Night Charaktere Kategorie:Legends Charaktere Kategorie:Castlevania 64 Charaktere Kategorie:Legacy of Darkness Charaktere Kategorie:Circle of the Moon Charaktere Kategorie:Harmony of Dissonance Charaktere Kategorie:Lament of Innocence Charaktere Kategorie:Curse of Darkness Charaktere Kategorie:Portrait of Ruin Charaktere Kategorie:Order of Shadows Charaktere Kategorie:Dracula X Chronicles Charaktere Kategorie:Order of Ecclesia Charaktere Kategorie:Judgment Charaktere Kategorie:The Arcade Charaktere Kategorie:The Adventure ReBirth Charaktere Kategorie:Harmony of Despair Charaktere Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Tepes Clan Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Bosse Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Castlevania Bosse Kategorie:Vampire Killer Bosse Kategorie:Simon's Quest Bosse Kategorie:Haunted Castle Bosse Kategorie:The Adventure Bosse Kategorie:Dracula's Curse Bosse Kategorie:Super Castlevania Bosse Kategorie:Belmont's Revenge Bosse Kategorie:Rondo of Blood Bosse Kategorie:Chronicles Bosse Kategorie:The New Generation Bosse Kategorie:Vampire's Kiss Bosse Kategorie:Symphony of the Night Bosse Kategorie:Legends Bosse Kategorie:Castlevania 64 Bosse Kategorie:Legacy of Darkness Bosse Kategorie:Circle of the Moon Bosse Kategorie:Harmony of Dissonance Bosse Kategorie:Curse of Darkness Bosse Kategorie:Portrait of Ruin Bosse Kategorie:Order of Shadows Bosse Kategorie:Dracula X Chronicles Bosse Kategorie:Order of Ecclesia Bosse Kategorie:The Arcade Bosse Kategorie:The Adventure ReBirth Bosse Kategorie:Harmony of Despair Bosse Kategorie:Resurrection Charaktere Kategorie:Resurrection Bosse